The Time Travel Club
by spirk-is-real
Summary: The Doctor makes companions of different characters from different fandoms. Current fandoms: Doctor Who, Sherlock and Harry Potter. They explore Time and Space and defeat monsters.


Chapter: 1

 **Here is another Fanfiction. I have a few chapters done. This will be a series. Yay! I need to get caught up in Supernatural before I add them to the group but they will eventually be added.**

 **Fandoms included (Currently):**

 **Sherlock**

 **Doctor Who**

 **Harry Potter**

Sherlock was sitting in his chair with his fingers together under his chin. He heard the familiar whooshing of the TARDIS and he slightly smiled. The Doctor was here. He remembered the first time they met;

He recommended the Doctor to a mental hospital. He was practically dragged to the TARDIS, where he started freaking out. His entire understanding of science was completely wrecked. It took about a month to help him understand everything properly and be able to relax and not freak out in the TARDIS. Sherlock hated that month more than anything, more than he hated Mycroft.

John had heard the sound too and he smiled more excitedly than Sherlock. They were going to travel the universe. Or Earth.

The Eleventh Doctor ran up the steps to 221B Baker Street. They were going too Lakree a beautiful planet.

"Hello inhabitants 221B Baker Street!" He says.

"Doctor," Sherlock greeted with his eye's closed.

"Hey Doctor," John said.

"So we are going to Lakree! The people's heads look like hats!" The Doctor said excited. Sherlock was already up fixing his scarf.

"Doctor, can we go to a place that we want to go to first?" He asked.

"Where would that be?" He asked.

"Are there any violinist concerts?" Sherlock asked.

"No but there are concert palaces! The Prince of the one I like to go to is an elephant like- well you'll see when we get there!" He said. Sherlock rolls his eyes, while John looks excited. They head to the TARDIS. The Order is The Doctor, John then Sherlock. He throws himself down in the chair then steeples his fingers and was off in his mind palace.

"He doesn't mean to be rude," John says, apologizing for Sherlock's behavior.

"I don't mind, we're friends here. Anyway I had my Wife/Murder on the TARDIS even after I knew she killed me. It's not like this is any worse," The Doctor shakes off his apology.

"Uhh-?" John starts to say.

"Oh, never-mind," He says. The Doctor starts to pull levers and finally they're off. Until loud sirens go off.

"Doctor!?" John screams over the sirens. Sherlock acted as though he heard nothing, he probably didn't hear anything while he's in his mind palace. So he just sat there.

"We've been grounded but were also flying. I thought I told her that I don't want her to do this!?" He basically whines.

"Who's her, might I ask?" John asked.

"Kate Lethbridge-Stewart!" He answered. Sherlock still sat motionless, while the Doctor opened the door. He got the phone out and dialed Kate's number.

"Hello?" Kate asked. The Doctor rerouted the call to the TARDIS control room, and John could now hear the call.

"Oh, hello, it's the Doctor. Why do you still pick my TARDIS up? I can get to U.N.I.T. a lot faster if I could just use the TARDIS!" He says.

"Well it's an emergency and you weren't picking up your phone!" She says. The Doctor smiles sheepishly;

"I still haven't rewired it to the panel yet. Anyway I'm with friends! Can't this wait?"

"The world won't wait for you, but it can't go without you," Kate said wisely.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asks her.

"Well, there is an alien invasion," She replies.

"I'm on my way," The Doctor sighs.

"Yes, I know," She says then hangs up.

"Well," The Doctor says looking at the two men, "Looks like we have a new plan. How would you two like to help me save the world?"

"Oh yes," John replies. They look at Sherlock but he doesn't seem to be a wake.

"I'm sure he will want to," John says. Sherlock's phone rings and Sherlock's eyes fly open. He opens his phone, and sighs.

"Mycroft," His voice dripped in irritation. He answers the call.

"What do you want, Mycroft?"

"Well how was I supposed to know?" He says after a pause.

"Fine!" Sherlock says and hangs up.

"What was that about?" John asks.

"Our parents visited in town and he says it's my turn to take them to dinner. Yes, anyway I am willing to help at U.N.I.T.,"

"How do you know that we're going there? You were just in your mind palace; how could you know?"

"Because, John, I am still aware of my surroundings in my mind palace," Sherlock said.

"When will we arrive?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't know," The Doctor said, "And I don't like not knowing."

"I know exactly how you feel," Sherlock responded.

"Oh, I'm really questioning if you two should've met," John say, more to himself.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled angrily, walking into the control room soaked.

"Where were you?" He asked, trying not to laugh at her being drenched in water.

"Trying to find my bedroom. Apparently the TARDIS thinks it's funny to make the pool look like my bedroom, so when I walked in I feel into the damn pool!" She said even more angrily than before.

"Well, I'm not in control of her!" He said. Rory walked in through another doorway, looking torn up.

"What happened to you?" Amy asked looking his way, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Bats! Live ferocious bats!" He says madly.

"You know, have you ever wondered that you TARDIS likes to prank and mess with us. I mean it doesn't happen all the time but it still does!" Amy says.

"Well that means she likes you!" The Doctor explained.

"How?"

"Well I don't know! I just get a feeling from her. She is telepathic after all," He says throwing his hands up.

"Anyway I am going to find our bedroom!" She and Rory left and went down the same hall. In her anger she didn't realize that the two from Baker street were here.

Amy and Rory appeared all fixed up a little before they land. When they landed they opened the doors to U.N.I.T.

"Hello sir!" a soldier said saluting.

"Stop saluting!" He tells him, and the soldier stopped.

"Good afternoon, Doctor, Amy, Rory" Kate said to them, "I see you brought the smartest human and his blogger," She says.

"Hello," John greeted.

"No, I'm not an alien," Sherlock said out of the blue.

"I didn't say anything," Kate said.

"I say you eye me suspiciously, then look over at the Doctor as if to compare us, also what you have in your hand isn't a phone, but a scanner. I am not an idiot," He tells her.

"I had to entertain the possibility," She said, "But you came up as human."

"Obviously," He replied rolling his eyes.

"So, where are the aliens?" He asked.

"In a top secret location; known as Diagon Alley," The Doctor's eye's widened.

"Diagon Alley?" Amy asked, "As in Harry Potter and Hogwarts and wizards?"

"Yes," Kate said with a smile.

After a while of arguing and disbelief we were on our way to Diagon Alley.

They all loaded into two Jeeps. Two more was brought with ten soldiers.

When they arrived there they got out of the Jeeps and walked through the leaky cauldron. After getting through the stone wall they started walking through Diagon Alley. Everyone except Kate and the Soldiers were surprised by all the magic they encountered. But it came to a dead zone where three wizards were battling an alien.

"Well this just got interesting," The Doctor said.


End file.
